


Fate/Simp Night

by NeroClaudius (ItaruSimp)



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU - Twitch Streamer, Crack, F/M, OOC, Very OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItaruSimp/pseuds/NeroClaudius
Summary: After watching Fate/Zero I thought Gilgamesh was a simp for Saber so here's a crack fic AU about saber being a Twitch StreamerVery ooc, I apologize. It isn't meant to be serious. Time period this takes place in is unknown but Gilgamesh is king but also has technology so yeah i don't know either.Taken from my twitter's google doc (@AkechiHater)
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Artoria Pendragon | Saber, Gilgamesh | Caster/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Another day, another stream.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey uh I’m sorry to anyone reading this, I got this idea during the last episode of Fate/Zero where like Gilgamesh would be a twitch mod and a tier 3 sub to Arturia/Saber and I decided haha funny let’s make her a twitch streamer and have him simp for her. This is a crack fic written to seem legit, thanks for reading the warning. Probably very ooc too esp since I wanted this to be Archer but it feels more like Caster. 
> 
> Possible warnings for death (not main characters) and ntr?? Not really though so dw but some people might see it as that.
> 
> There are a few ocs, but they are real people, Kirigiri and the Man in the wheelchair. They specifically requested certain parts for their characters so this is why the death/ntr warnings are in place.
> 
> AO3 - I marked this as both caster and archer only because idk what the fuck this is lmao

Another day started, specifically it was a saturday. No matter how much he had finished that day, he still had more duties to complete. While some may say they weren’t much of a duty, he considered it to be one. Watching every second of her stream, keeping his eyes on the chat, throwing timeouts as if he was a mother of 5 disobedient children. He had a responsibility and it was to make sure her stream went  _ perfect _ . He wanted no less for the woman he saw as his queen, he wanted to make sure her chat was always civil and monitored, being monitored and controlled by him. He had all the power to moderate her chat, a power so great. Who was she anyways? Pokimane? Not exactly, but he thought she was more beautiful than that mongrel. The woman he loved most, QueenSaber. He didn’t know of her real name, just like the rest of her fans. All of them call her Saber. He referred to her as Saber the queen,  _ his queen _ . While Saber told about herself being a king, he wouldn’t ever bring himself to call her something of the sort. After all, he is the only king there is and she would be his queen of course. The King of Uruk, as his username claimed, was her most dedicated fan. A tier 3 sub for the past few months ever since he discovered her, he’s spent thousands on donations to her, sent her extravagant, luxurious jewels that no person except the wealthiest could afford. Despite all this he still failed to win her heart over.    
  
So what was a so-called “King” sitting here doing, watching a woman far away from him stream League of Legends?

He didn’t know why himself, he just found out about her and was intrigued immediately, of all the women of Uruk, all the women he’s been with, none were even close to the way he felt about this woman. Whenever she was streaming, he would rush to finish his daily duties to hurry and give his undivided attention to her. He didn’t need to worry about such things a peasant had to worry about, working a 9-5, cooking dinner, cleaning, taking care of children, he was a King after all. He finished his duties and was free after, he had servants to cook for him and clean, he had no kids of his own to worry about either, and if he did it would be the woman's responsibility to take care of them.    
  
At the time, Saber was playing as Kayle, one of her 2 mains, dominating the top lane as she always does. People commented on how beautiful she was, how good she was at the game, how lovely her voice was, it was like a soft, symphonic melody, a relaxing lullaby, right next to your ears. Our king, Gilgamesh, was usually displeased with the comments of others, ignoring the important parts of her, only caring for the fleshy outside. He would have these people executed just for looking at his queen the wrong way, no one should be allowed to stare his treasure down that way after all. If winning her over as his queen required him to play Fortnite IRL, he wouldn’t hesitate to say yes, he would make sure he got that epic dub, that massive W, that victory royale.    
  
He waits for the day he can hear her say “Yes…! I’ll be your queen!”    
  
But until she does, another day, another stream.


	2. The Voice only a King can hear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yo gilgamesh in the discord vc wit saber what he gonna do tho

Saber was reserved when it came to talking with fans, she had just recently made a discord, hell Gilgamesh was even the mod of her server! She never spoke in text chats, never bothered to voice chat with her tier 3 subs or her patreons, which Gilgamesh was one of them, spending a hefty price on her each month just for exclusive content and one personal thank you message from her. One day she said she wanted to talk to some of her fans, she wasn’t the most popular streamer. On a good day she had 1k-5k viewers at once, but normally only 100-500 normally. She only had a few Tier 3 subs so she decided she would voice chat with them. She wanted to interact with fans more and feel more friendly towards her viewers. Gilgamesh only cared to hear her talk to him though, he didn’t want more pathetic mongrels watching his dear queen. Scumbags that lived in their parents basement, who haven’t showered for months, broke, pathetic, mongrels. No one came close to his wealth or power, no one came close to his charm or beauty, he knew he was the only one meant for her and he would win her heart over no matter what it took.

He wanted nothing more than to personally speak to her, and that’s what he got.   
  
The girl had no clue how this platform worked, but he found it out. He restricted everyone’s access to the voice channel, except for him and her. No one would be able to join their little conversation.   
  
“I suppose no one else will be joining then.” She spoke and sighed after, “What a shame since they all seemed interested.” 

“I’m sure they all have busy lives. Having to work pathetic jobs to support themself, hah.” Gilgamesh chuckled near the end with a somewhat loud laugh.

“Does that mean you don’t work then?” She asked, a stupid, foolish question to ask of a king. ‘Does he work?’ of course he doesn’t he’s a king and aside from his duties which he threw onto other people to do he has no work.

“I’m sure I’ve made it clear, but I’m a king, something these mongrels will never be.” He spat the last part, talking down on her fans.   
  
It made her slightly uncomfortable to say the least, seeing as her trusted mod who’s given her so much money was such a dick. He spoke down on everyone, but he made sure not to speak down on his queen of course.

“A real king? I’d assume your username was just claiming to be a king. I’d never take it a king would watch my streams.” She said, her tone felt sarcastic and doubting, as if she didn’t think he was the real deal.

“I could prove it to you.”

“Really? Then do so, ‘King of Uruk’” She mockingly spoke, causing Gilgamesh to give an irritated grunt. 

How was he going to prove himself though? He could turn his camera on but that might seem odd to do and really, she might not even know of Uruk’s existence. He could send her more luxurious gifts, but if she didn’t get the idea before what would change now?

He contemplated how to do so before being cut off by a small giggle, something Saber never did. “I knew you weren’t a real king, you don’t have to put an act up around me you know?” She spoke softly, while her tone made him happy, he was irritated at the fact that she would call hima fake.

“Dare I would ever fake being a king, I was only thinking how to prove my royalty to someone like you.” He stated. “Oh? Well can’t you just show me your face?” She spoke up and instead of arguing he did so, he was already lounged back in his casual clothing with a glass of wine, so he didn’t worry about having to get ready just to impress her. 

You could visibly hear her shock, “King Gilgamesh?” 

She knew of who he was.

“Oh? So you actually knew of who I was, I must say I’m impressed. Many of these mongrels are just uncultured swines who can’t even point to their own country on a map.”

She giggled a little again causing him to smirk again. 

“It’s unfair that you’re the only one showing your face, I have nothing to hide from after all.” Confused for a moment, she cleared up any questions by turning her camera on, revealing her beauty.

Alone in a call together, no fighting or anger, the two chatted the night away.

Now that she knew his identity though, would his charm and title swoon her over, or will she still refuse to acknowledge his love for her?


	3. The King is a Simp, they say.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poggers man kills a dude because he called him a simp LMAO

The king went along his duties as normal, doing as he pleased so he could hurry to watch Saber’s stream. He was irritated that day, much more than he normally finds himself. Of all days someone could call him a simp, today was the day. Someone commented on the fact he donated a heavy amount of money to her, saying how he was a simp. The very word caused his blood to boil, being called a simp was like being called a mongrel. He timed the guy out almost immediately and sent him a private message, but a not so kind one. “Dare you call me a simp and I’ll have you beheaded.” 

The guy found this funny, some guy acting like he had the power to actually execute someone, how funny. He was probably laughing behind the screen. “Okay, Mr. “King of Uruk”, if you truly are the king then execute me.” What followed was a name, most likely the name of the guy.

When the stream ended though, Gilgamesh made sure to get some of his knights and track the male down, which didn’t take long. They barged into the home unannounced, the guy wore a face of shock, seeing that the king was truly present at the time.

“I didn’t actually know it was you  _ his majesty, King of Uruk, Gilgamesh. _ ” The guy spoke while spitting out some childish apologies and pleading for his life, Gilgamesh smirked and ordered for the male to be executed, which his knights gladly abided by his command.

He turned and left, still wearing the same sinister grin.

News caught wind about the execution, it was talked about since no one knew why the king would suddenly execute a seemingly innocent male, but it died down very quickly. 

Following the news of the man's death, followed some  _ exciting _ news.


	4. TwitchCon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POGGERS WERE GOING TO TWITCHCON !!!!!

Saber, who was known to be reserved when it came to this topic, announced she’d be attending TwitchCon. The king knew what he had to do immediately, get the most expensive ticket package, find the nicest place for him to stay in the area, and meet his dear queen in person. He was shocked to see she even messaged him, asking if he would be attending. She knew of who he was now, so she probably wouldn’t be surprised if he told her no. After all, isn’t it risky for a king to be going to some commoner event filled with disgusting mongrels. He replied yes and she told him about where she would be if he wanted to meet her, of course given some others may be attending or seeing her, he would still get to see her and possibly even be able to make her fall in love with him.

While the others warned him it wasn’t safe for him to be going to events like this, he arrogantly refused to just stay and miss possibly his only chance with her. 

Given he was a king and needed protection at all times in the case of an attacker, the guards of the event promptly let him and his knights through with no questions after realizing who he was.

One of the first things he did was make it to the spot she said she'd be near, luckily no one was there yet since she had yet to announce it anywhere online. He made his way over to her and at first a little startled by the knights in the front, he moved them aside and she was relieved that it wasn’t some crazy guy trying to kill her. 

“I’m surprised you actually came, given you are a king after all.” She spoke somewhat coldly, but he ignored that, taking it as unintentional. His reply was simple, “It’s quite rude to give someone so much yet never seeing their face once in person.” 

She brought her hand up to her mouth as to cover up a laugh, the bangle on her arm caught his attention. “Speaking of which, I gave you that bangle didn’t I?” He questioned her and she nodded. “It’s fairly beautiful and fits my attire perfectly. You have a good eye for riches.” 

He just gave a light chuckle, more like a hmph type of noise. They spoke for a little while before she noticed the time.

“I should probably post about where I am so I can get this meet and greet over with, we can talk more after this is done.”

He smirked and said he’d be back and turned to leave.

“Wait!” She called out, he turned an eye to her. “Stay.”

She was strong, she could defend herself if something happened, they were total strangers in real life until just a few hours ago, so why did she want him to stay?

“Hm?”

“I want you to stay, I don’t know what will happen.” He was surprised by what she had said. “I can take down one or two people, but if a group attacks me I won’t have any defense.” He chuckled at her comment.

“Fine, I’ll stay. I don’t want anything to happen to my queen.” He walked back over to her and sat at a table behind hers.

That was the first time he had called her a queen to her face, hell even called her his queen to her, in person or online. He wanted it to be known by her what he thought of her. A pinkish tint forming on her cheeks after he said it, but she shook it off. 

The booth she was at had a good amount of people who came to visit and meet her, Gilgamesh sat boredly in the back, waiting for saber to finish.


	5. Cold Truth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh shit its about to go down

Eventually she finished, sighing, obviously worn out, she turned to Gilgamesh and smiled gently.

“That went a lot better than I expected.” She spoke with some joy, glad nothing went wrong and that she was safe, even if it did he was sitting right there waiting for the signal.

“We can continue our chat now if you would like” She told him to which he replied “That’d be nice.”

During the chat, Saber said something that irritated Gilgamesh more than anything, the words she spoke filled him with anger, fueling some sort of rage deep inside. 

“I feel bad with how much money you spend on me, after all, I have a lover.” She looked down, not wanting to meet eyes with him at the time. Which to be fair, was a good decision on her end, you could see the fury in his eyes. “I haven’t been happy though, maybe that’s why I never mentioned the relationship to you sooner, or to anyone for that matter.” she sighed and looked forward, not making eye contact still with the male sitting next to her.

“So, why don’t you just leave them and seek out someone who makes you happy?” 

She took a moment to think, before answering. “I guess I’m just scared to do that, I thought it would be fine in the end after all.”

He sighed and asked for her lover's name, Kirigiri. He then ordered one of the knights to seek this ‘Kirigiri’ person out and bring them to where Saber and him were.

During that time period, she said something.

“Maybe I should leave, I found someone else who makes me happier after all.” She muttered quietly, but it was loud enough to be picked up by Gilgamesh. 

“Who would that be?” He asked her.

“You”

A shocking reply, being told by the one he’s loved all this time,  _ his queen, _ that she loved him. Was this just a dream or reality? How would it even work if they started dating, they both lived far from each other unless she wished to live with him.

His trail of thoughts were cut off when his knight and another person, most likely Kirigiri, approached.

Saber made an audible ‘ah’ noise before standing up and confronting Kirigiri.

“I... I think we should quit seeing each other.” 

A face of shock, followed by questions why, did I do something, do you love someone else.

“I like him a lot more.” She said, looking over at Gilgamesh, who seemed mostly unfazed except for the internal worry of conflict.

Kirigiri stomped over to him and attempted to swing at him, only to be stopped by Gilgamesh himself, followed by a chuckle.

“Fine then! I’ll blow this place up and leave you two to die!” Kirigiri exclaimed, a face of worry washed over Saber as Gilgamesh stood from where he was sitting.

“Quick, let’s get out of here, Saber.” She nodded at what he said and they ran off before Kirigiri noticed they were running.

Sadly for Kirigiri and many of the other attendees, the explosive did go off, killing Kirigiri in a large pit of fire. Some of the others who died included a man in a wheelchair who was blown to bits from the impact.

As for Saber and Gilgamesh, they got out safely and evacuated to where he was staying.

“I never even told you my name, it’s Arturia.” 

The name sounded somewhat familiar, but he didn’t question it.

The one person he tried to be nice to he finally won over, the woman he could finally call his queen.

  
  


The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More people were going to be in this but really I got lazy mid way and only included Twitter @ahhggh2, aka Kirigiri who wanted to be cucked and then die, and Twitter @MegalonFF7, aka Megalon, or the unnamed wheelchair man who is blown to bits.  
> This spawned from a horrible idea I had and I regret this and the fact it is so ooc 
> 
> Don’t hurt me pleASE
> 
> Oh yeah shout out to @akechihater on twitter i wrote this thats me!!!! Follow me im a gilgamesh simp !!!!! poggers in chat


End file.
